The present invention is directed to a bolt that is used to secure a backrest cushion on the backrest of a chair.
The inventor of the present invention is in the party rental industry and often has to secure different decorative backrest cushions on backrest of chairs.
In his line of business it is important that the backrest cushions be secured to the backrests in a manner in which the cushions are not damaged when placed on the backrest.
It is also important that the backrest cushion be quickly installed and removed from the backrests of chairs.
He decided that the best method of avoiding the backrest cushions from being damaged and secured to backrest of the chairs would be to design backrest cushions that had openings to receive bolts, and that the openings would not require the bolts to be secured to the backrest cushions.
The backrest of chairs, in which the bolts of the present invention would be used, define at least one oval opening that would be aligned to the openings of the backrest of cushions when the cushions are inserted within the backrest of the chairs.
The bolt would secure the backrest cushion to the backrest of the chair, after the openings of the backrest cushion and the backrest of the chairs are aligned, by first inserting a bolt within the oval opening of the back rest of the chair and the opening of the backrest cushion and then simply turning the bolt from a first position to a second position.
For the foregoing reason there is a need for a bolt that can easily be used to secure a backrest cushion within the backrest of a chair.